


Practical Mythology [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Jack Harkness is a conman and a survivor. He doesn't believe in legends. And he shouldn't be running towards the invisible menace—but he is.





	Practical Mythology [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Mythology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044143) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



> I apologise in advance for the beowulf pronunciation, it is horrific. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this podfic, it was a blast to make and thank you to lyricwritesprose for permission to make it!
> 
> If you want to see it, my tumblr is [here](https://www.universally-blue.tumblr.com).

##### Downloads

  * MP3 | [Chapter 1](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Doctor-Who/Practical%20Mythology%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 21MB | 00:22:32
  * MP3 | [Chapter 2](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Doctor-Who/Practical%20Mythology%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 30MB | 00:32:20
  * MP3 | [Chapter 3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Doctor-Who/Practical%20Mythology%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 26MB | 00:27:49
  * MP3 | [Chapter 4](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Doctor-Who/Practical%20Mythology%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 20MB | 00:22:09



##### Streaming

  
  
  



End file.
